HetaHazard: Lo Mejor de la Amistad
by Valkyriene
Summary: El miedo y la sangre son aliados en este lugar. La información del sitio es inexistente, y ellos lo serán si no encuentra una salida lo antes posible. El reto más difícil es evitar ser infectado, pues de lo otro se encargan las armas. ¡PELIGRO!: Riesgo biológico... y países insanos. La verdadera amistad se manifiesta cuando uno menos se lo espera. Basado en el fangame de Sadaie.
1. Introducción

**Escrito por Valkyriene.**

 **HetaHazard: The Bonds Of Friendship**

 _¡Shalala~! He aquí una "reliquia" de Hetalia, no tanto como HetaOni, pero sí muy importante para el fandom. Ya tenía ganas de ver algo nuevo en mi perfil, así que decidí hacer algo tanto para mí como para ustedes. xD_

 _¡Que lo gocen, my friends! :v_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/** **DISCLAIMER** **:**

● **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de** **Hidekaz Himaruya** **.**

● **Hetalia Hazard: The Bonds Of Friendship, o bien, HetaHazard, tampoco me pertenece. Historia original creada del fangame de Sadaie.**

● **Rated T (13+):** **No recomendado para menores de 13 años por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero, y temas adultos sugeridos.**

…

 _Agradezco a los canales de YouTube de_ _ **twilineko**_ _y a_ _ **SotetAG**_ _, porque me facilitaron los guiones de la historia. Muchas gracias. :)_

* * *

 _ **Inglaterra**_

El eco de las pisadas resonaba por todo el pasillo, mientras que a lo lejos las voces de varias personas parlaban como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Hoy es el último día de la conferencia —dijo Inglaterra, quien con unas ganas deplorables en el cuerpo, trataba de no salir corriendo lo antes posible; simplemente odia estar ahí—. Carajo —suspiró—. No hemos progresado nada en estas conferencias… Ninguno de ellos tiene espíritu de cooperación —frunció el ceño—. Japón lo tiene, pero no puede formarse su propia opinión.

Cuanto más caminaba, las voces iban aumentando.

—Si Suiza estuviera aquí lo reganaría —dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

El lugar era grande y elegante, pero algo viejo y tétrico; los pisos de madera y las paredes marrones resaltaban la clásica casa norteamericana de altos recursos económicos, y los grandes candelabros hacían juego con la elegancia ya deteriorada del sitio.

—Desearía que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo tan siquiera una vez —llevó las manos a sus bolsillos, cerrando los ojos en el acto—. Pero eso sería un milagro —no supo si reír o llorar, solo volvió a fruncir el ceño con decepción.

— _¡HAHAHAHA!_ —tose—. _¡HAHAHAHA!_

— _Alemania, tengo sueño. ¿Ya mero nos vamos?_

— _Necesito un nuevo corte de cabello, hon, hon~._

El inglés, simple y sencillamente no se lo podía creer. ¡¿Por qué mierda tuvo que ser una nación?!

—Dudo que hoy tengamos una conversación _(discusión)_ civilizada —mordió su labio inferir con ira— _; América se la pasara balbuceando idioteces, la rana solo estará divagando, Italia se quedara dormido_ —pensó— _…_ Uff.

Antes de llegar a la puerta dio una última mirada al lugar. Por alguna extraña razón la esencia del lugar era escalofriante. Indescriptible.

Tomó la perilla, la giró y empujó la puerta con suavidad, eso sin despegar la vista del pasillo.

—¿Eh? —ladeó la cabeza—. ¿No han llegado los demás? —preguntó a Alemania, el único que volteó a ver para verificar quien había llegado.

—¿No recuerdas? —arqueó una ceja—. Según los acuerdos de horarios, once países han regresado a sus casas, empezando por Turquía —dijo cruzando los brazos, para después recargarse en la silla—. Tu eres el último en llegar.

—… —el inglés hizo una mueca desinteresada con los labios; en esos momentos, no le importaba para nada haber llegado tarde—. Que sorpresa —dijo sarcásticamente, con desinterés en el tono—. Oye, no. ¿En serio soy el último? —comenzó a contar con la vista a todos los ahí presentes—. Siento como si olvidáramos a alguien.

Alemania alzo los hombros, negando levemente con la cabeza, en señal de desinformación.

—Como sea —dijo el inglés.

La sala de reuniones esa similar al pasillo, pero con una gran deferencia del tamaño del área. Una gran alfombra roja con orillas doradas resaltaba la mesa que posaba sobre ella, exactamente en el centro del lugar; unas mesas pequeñas con manteles blancos se encontraban a cada extremo de la sala, curiosamente, repletas de comida.

Inglaterra se acercó a la mesa más próxima. Debajo de ella, una extraña caja sobresalía un poco.

—¿Qué es esta caja? —inquirió curioso.

Estaba a punto de cargar la caja pero…

—Oh, disculpa. Es mi equipaje —dijo el nipón, dando una leve reverencia.

—Ah, ya veo —se enderezo—. Perdón por tomarlo sin permiso.

Unas botellas de cerveza llamaron le llamaron la atención:

—Oh —Alemania observó—, esas son unas bebidas que traje —dijo apuntando con la mirada—. Adelante, si gustas.

—¿Qué? —alzó las cejas, confundido—. ¿Trajiste cerveza para la conferencia?

—Meh…

—Ah~ —suspiró—… Como sea —tomó una taza que posaba a un lado de las botellas, arrastró consigo la tetera que estaba en medio de la mesa y prosiguió a servirse su delicioso té.

Ninguna gota cayó.

—Khe?

—El té que hiciste para mí era delicioso, Inglaterra —dijo Japón, mirándole desde su lugar.

—Japón… ¡L-lo hice para mí, no para ti!

—Ah, ya veo. Lo siento.

El inglés hizo un ademan con la mano, dando a entender que no había problema.

— _¿Vino?_ —observó la botella.

—¡Ese es para mí… —gritó el francés desde su asiento, con la mirada clavada en el inglés.

—¡Cállate!

—¡Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar!

—¡Silencio, Francia! —ordenó el alemán, quien había sufrido los gritos del francés en la oreja.

—L-lo siento —se hundió en su lugar.

Rodo los ojos. Ya se le hacía raro que el francés no lo hubiera provocado cuando entró.

— _¿Nadie ha tomado alguno de mis scones?_ —pensó al ver el plato de panes lleno—. ¿No saben que son libres de tomar lo que quieran _(¿Eh, Francia?)_? —tomo un Scone y se lo comió de un bocado—. La próxima vez traeré más.

—Nadie va a comérselos, aunque sea el último alimento del mundo —dijo alguien en vos baja, sentado en el sofá rojizo de la habitación, situado a un lado de la mesa.

—¡¿Qué dijis… ¿Prusia?

—Que el wurst y la pizza son deliciosos~ —agarró otro trozo de pizza de la caja y la mordió. Había movido cerca de él una mesa más pequeñas que las demás, con el fin de comer con más comodidad.

—En serio… ¿pediste comida a domicilio?

—Seh, ¿por qué no? —dejó la pieza de pizza sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es lo que _tú_ estás haciendo aquí? —dijo con descaro.

Prusia ignoró el tono de voz del inglés y prosiguió a contestar:

—Estoy aquí porque estaba preocupado por West. Tanto que no podía quedarme en casa —dijo relajado—. Descuida, no los molestare.

—¿No crees que estas siendo sobreprotector?

—Quizá~.

—¿A él no le molesta?

—Nah, West no resiste estar solo. Es por eso que le estoy haciendo el favor —con rapidez, tomó el trozo de pizza que había dejado y se la tragó en menos de un segundo—. ¡KESESESE!

—¡Prusia! —gritó su hermano.

—¡Yo!

Alemania se dio un golpe leve en la frente.

—Iré a mi lugar.

Cuando empezó a encaminarse prefirió desviarse, solamente para pasar el tiempo y quizá saludar aquel que le sonría primero; Francia fue el primero.

—Hola, Francia.

—¿Quieres que me quite la ropa? —cambio su sonrisa gentil a forma picara.

—¡No! —camino más rápido—. ¡Vete al diablo, maldito pervertido!

—Lo deseas~.

—¡Francia, ¿qué estás haciendo?! —dijo Alemania a ver como este estaba próximo a quitarse la camisa—. ¡Deberías estar leyendo los papeles oficiales!

El área de la mesa de Francia estaba repleta de papeles y sobres, con dibujitos de corazones y letras rosadas.

—Nah. Ya que soy tan sexy y popular —frotó sus manos por su pecho—, leer y responder una carta de amor es muy impórtate, hon, hon, hon~.

Alemania cruzo sus brazos y dijo:

—Tal y como lo pensé —chasqueó la lengua—: España debería remplazarte.

—No… espera… ¿Qué?

—Adiós, Francia.

—¿Qué? ¡N-no! ¡Espera! —lazó todo su papeleo amoroso al suelo y puso las hojas oficiales frente a el—. ¡Trabajare más duro! ¡Por favor, te lo ruego!

— _Esa amenaza siempre funciona_ —pensó, sonriendo al ver al francés lamentándose.

—¡Mierda! —gruñó el alemán—. ¡Esto no nos llevara a ningún lado! Y ahora que mi hermano me ha seguido hasta aquí —se retorció, sosteniéndose el estómago—… ¡Auch! Mi e-estomago.

— _Debe ser por tener un hermano tan problemático._

Rusia observaba a todos fijamente, con un aura que obscurecía su mirar.

—Si tan solo fueran míos —rió discretamente.

— _Maldito loco._

—América, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —pregunto el ruso, sonriendo infantilmente.

El rubio mordió su hamburguesa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres —otro bocado—, Rusia? —sorbió de su refresco. Haciendo un ruido jodidamente desesperante.

—Verte comer me causa nauseas.

—¡Que mal! —rió—. Podría ayudarte dándote hamburguesas y papas —le acerco dichos alimentos.

—Gracias —asintió con la cabeza—. Kolkolkolkol…

—Carajo —Inglaterra sintió su piel erizarse—. La atmosfera se puso fría de repente.

Puso una mano sobre la mesa, para apoyarse y acomodarse la corbata. Una desgracia que fue exactamente aun lado del norteamericano.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo América, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Estás aquí para quejarte o para insultarme otra vez?

—Cállate, tonto —hizo caso omiso a las palabras del ojiazul y siguió con su camino.

—¡No toques mis hamburguesas!

—¡Ni quien quisiera! —miró con asco como la grasa escurría por debajo del pan.

—¡Japón! —grito el americano.

—¡¿Q-qué?! —el nipón se sobresaltó.

—¡Quiero que exportes ese manga y ese juego del que me hablaste! ¡Y después algunas de mis cosas! —golpeó la mesa—. ¡No aceptaré un no como respuesta!

—Considerare el asunto de la exportación, pero importar es…

El rubio le miró con ojitos de perro.

—Oh, no importa… Lo considerare —una gotita resbaló por su cabeza.

— _Está molestando a Japón de nuevo_ —pensó, viendo de reojo al americano—. _Ese idiota._

—¡Hey, Japón! —le saludo agitando la mano.

—Hola, Inglaterra.

—Lamento de lo América.

—Descuida, ya estoy acostumbrado.

—Aun así, me siento mal por ello —negó con la cabeza—. _¿En que falle al criarlo?_

La pintura a sus espaldas capturó su mirada, así que se dirigió a apreciarla.

Grandes olas golpeando la popa de un barco. Velas blancas meciéndose en el aire. Bolas de cañón atravesando la madera negra del estribor… una bella pintura de una batalla pirata.

Se dio media vuelta, listo para dirigirse a su asiento, pero no hizo nada más que toparse con una conversación incomoda del chino y el italiano.

—¡Oye, China! ¡Taiwán es muy bonita! —se sonrojó—. Deberías presentármela la próxima vez que nos veamos~.

—¡¿Taiwan?! ¡Claro que lo es, aru~! ¡Pero ni de loco te la voy a presentar, aru~! —desvió la mirada.

—¡Vamos, China, por favor~!

—Eres tan escandaloso, aru~.

—¡Entonces yo le hablare por mi cuenta!

—No toques a mi hermana, aru~ —amenazó, anclándole una mirada terrorífica.

—¡Veeee! —se asustó.

China notó su presencia, y el inglés, por educación, se acercó a saludarle.

—Hola, opio, aru~.

—¿Podrías dejar de decirme opio? —dijo con disgusto.

—¡Para mí siempre vas a ser opio, aru~! —sonrió infantilmente.

—¡Pastaaaaaa~!

—Hey…

—¡Aaah! ¡Inglaterra! —se escondió detrás de un libro arrastrando su silla un poco para atrás—. ¿Q-qué es lo que quieres?

—Solo quería saludar —suspiró—. _Eso duele._

Harto de la "mala educación" de las naciones, decidió ir a tomar asiento, dejándose caer con flojera.

—Bueno —Alemania se puso de pie, tomando el liderazgo de la reunión—, continuemos con la reunión acerca del calentamiento global…

—¡Espera! —intervino el inglés—. ¿No crees que falte alguien?

—Me parece que todos estamos aquí.

—No, no. Había veinte países participando, y once se han ido a casa, ¿no es así? —compartió la mirada con todos—. Vamos a contarnos; yo primero.

Inglaterra: —Uno.

Francia: —Dos.

Alemania: —Tres.

Rusia: —Cuatro.

América: —Cinco.

Japón: —Seis.

China: —Siete.

Italia: —Ocho.

Prusia: —¡Yo!

—¡Tu cállate! —le miró enfurecido—. Estoy tratando de pensar —llevó una mano a su barbilla—. _Lo sabía_ —se exalto _—, falta alguien_.

—Me pregunto quién será el que falta —dijo Japón.

—¡Ya me asuste, veeee! —chilló.

Unos pasos apresurados sonaron por el pasillo, después, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡L-lo siento! —jadeó—. ¡Me quede dormido!

—¡Ah!… No hay problema… eh… —dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano para que se tranquilizara—. _¿Quién es?_

Todos miraban con confusión a la nación recién llegada.

—¿Hmn? ¿Sucede algo? —ladeó la cabeza.

—¡Oh!… N-nos estábamos preguntando donde estabas. ¿No es así, Alemania? —dijo Japón, sonriendo con complicidad hacia el alemán.

—¿Uh, qué? —captó y devolvió la sonrisa—. ¡A-ah, sí! Nos preocupaba que algo te hubiera pasado.

—¿E-en serio? L-lo siento —bajo la mirada, algo avergonzado.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el pequeño oso polar que cargaba entre sus brazos.

—¡Soy Canadá! —respondió con frustración.

—¡Canadá! —gritó el americano, no hacia la nación, si no al recordar de quien se trataba. Algo así cuando descubres la respuesta de un examen—. ¡No tenía idea! ¡Y todos preocupados porque no teníamos idea de quien faltaba! —dijo desvergonzado, compartiendo la mirada con los demás.

—¡Eres Canadá! —dijo Italia—. No me había dado cuenta —sonrió inocente.

—Dios, ¿ustedes dos no saben disimular? —inquirió el francés, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Es inútil, aru~. No saben leer entre líneas, aru~ —cruzó los brazos.

—También me olvidé completamente de ti. Lo siento, Canadá —dijo Rusia con despreocupación.

—¡¿Cómo pudieron olvidarse de mí?! —preguntó agüitado—. No he faltado a ninguna reunión desde el primer día.

Nadie contestó.

—Olvídenlo —negó, dejando salir un suspiro sonoro.

Con pasos lentos, es canadiense se dirigió a su asiento. Al llegar, solo bajo la mirada.

—C-como sea —dijo Alemania—, ahora que todos estamos aquí, podemos empezar _(ahora sí)_ la reunión —tomó una bocanada de aire—: ¡Comencemos la reunión de nuevo! ¡El tema de discusión es el calentamiento global! —señaló un cartel con un dibujo del mundo llorando mientras se quemaba—. Si tienen algo que decir…

—¡Hagamos un concurso de comer hamburguesas! —interrumpió el de lentes.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¡El ganador tendrá hamburguesas por todo un año!

—Todo un año de comer hamburguesas, después de haber ganado un concurso de comer hamburguesas… La sola idea me hace sentir mal —dijo el francés con cara de disgusto.

—No, América —dijo el recién llegado, pero fue completamente ignorado.

—¡Tu solo quieres comer! —Inglaterra negó—. ¡Rechazo tu idea! Estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad, Japón?

—¡¿Me están escuchando?! —inquirió Alemania, pero fue ignorado como el canadiense.

—Yo… no tengo inconveniente con la idea de América —dijo el nipón.

—¡Prefiero la pasta a las hamburguesas! —dio a conocer el italiano—. ¿No podemos tener una competencia de comer hamburguesas y pasta? ¿Eh? ¿Podemos? ¿Alemania?

—Se supone que deberíamos hablar sobre el calentamiento glob… —nuevamente, Canadá fue olvidado.

—¡Italia, no los escuches! —ordenó Alemania—. Se supone que…

—¡Un concurso de comer hamburguesas de pasta! —propuso el americano.

— _¡Que puto asco!_

—¡Si no incluyen el Jiaozi, no estaré de acuerdo con la idea, aru~!

—¡Si todos empiezan a hacer sugerencias esto nunca acabara! —gritó el canadiense, pero… ¿ya para que lo explico?

—¡Oigan!

—¡West! ¡El wurst! ¡No olvides el bendito wurst! ¡Wuuuuuuurst! ¡KESESESE! —dijo desde la lejanía.

—Mejor tengamos una comida elegante con una linda chica, en vez de hacer un concurso de comida —dijo Francia, jugando con su cabello.

—¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, rana asquerosa!

—¡¿Qué dijiste cejón?!

Ambos chocaron los hombros, comenzando a hacer una pelea de miradas.

—¡¿Por qué te burlaste de mi corbata la vez pasada, barbón bastardo?!

—¡Porque insultaste a mi hermoso rostro!

—Me gustaría tener una competencia de comer salmón salado —murmuró el japonés.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy Canadá —suspiró.

—¡Maldita sea, escuchen! —gritó el alemán—. ¡La reunión es acerca del calentamiento global! —nadie le hizo caso—. ¡¿Me están oyendo?!

—Tranquilo, Alemania —le apaciguo Rusia, tomándole del brazo—. Esto no es nada raro.

—Sí, Rusia. Pero no podemos permitir que siempre pase esto.

—Tengo una idea.

—¡¿En serio?! Escuchémosla, entonces —tomó asiento. Rusia se puso de pie—. Al fin —sonrió.

—Pienso que sería genial si todos fueran uno con Rusia, ¡Jujui~!

—¡Me lleva la chin…

Repentinamente, todo comenzó a tambalearse agresivamente.

—¡Canadá! —le gritó el americano para señalarle que se escondiera junto con el bajo la mesa de bocadillos. El mencionado corrió meticuloso.

—¡¿Qué mier…?! —Prusia trotó hasta llegar a la mesa

—¡¿Un terremoto?! —preguntó Alemania, levantándose por instinto.

—¡Veeee! ¡Alemania! —chilló el italiano, tirado en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza.

—¡Bajo la mesa, ahora! —ordenó el alemán. Todos obedecieron.

El terremoto subió de intensidad.

—¡Es demasiado fuerte! —dijo Francia con nerviosismo.

—¿Es una invasión extraterrestre? —preguntó América—. ¡Es hora de que el héroe se muestre!

Estaba dispuesto a salir, pero Canadá lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo.

—¡No voy a morir con todos estos locos, aru~! —susurró—. ¡Vámonos, aru~!

—¡China, espera! Es peligroso —le dijo Japón.

La escena de los hermanos norteamericanos se repitió, solo que en versión asiática.

—¡E-esto es divertido, kesese! —dijo Prusia entre risas falsas—. ¡W-w-wiiii~!

—Son divertidos~ —Rusia rió.

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear.

—¡Guarden la calma! —dijo Inglaterra.

El francés grito como mujer.

—¡¿Qué carajos, Francia?!

Los libreros no lo soportaron más y cayeron al suelo. Lo mismo ocurrió con la pantalla y algunos cuadros de la pared.

—¡Japón, ¿por qué estás tan calmado?! —preguntó.

—Oh, uh… Es porque en mi país esto ocurre muy seguido. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

Una explosión retumbó en el lugar, y seguido de eso, una luz demasiado intensa alumbró todo el lugar.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mis ojos! —Inglaterra comenzó a frotarse la cara—. ¡No veo nada!

La luz había dejado a todos fuera de su sentido visual.

—¡Ni ciego impedirán que me termine esta hamburguesa! —dio un morisco—. ¡Resistan!

—¡No es momento para comer! —dijo Canadá.

—¡Dejen de jugar! ¡No veo nada! ¡Pero sé que están haciendo idioteces!

—¿Cómo lo supo, aru~?

—¡Espera, ¿Es en serio?! ¡No! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es decir, ¿en serio?! Espera, ¿de qué estoy hablando? —el francés se bloqueó. Había comenzado a hiperventilase.

—¡Contrólate, Francia! —Prusia lo tomó de los hombros y después le soltó una bofetada.

El cambio en la vista de todos fue repentino. Ya no veían blanco, ahora veían negro.

—¡Esta muy oscuro! —dijo Alemania.

—¡Siento como si estuviera flotando! ¡Veeeee, Alemania!

—¡Aiyaaa! ¡El suelo se fue, aru~! ¡Vamos a caer, aru~!

—No sé qué es lo que está pasando, pero todos están aquí conmigo, así que no hay problema —dijo Rusia.

—¡KYAAAAAAAA!

El sonido de cosas estamparse contra el suelo fue lo último que escucharon.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

Y ya está. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. xD

Como vieron, hice algunos pequeños cambios en los sucesos. No lo suficientemente grandes como para cambiar el rumbo de la historia original. Eso jamás. Solo lo hice para que el fic quedará más "genial". :v Nada de qué preocuparse.

Perdonen los dedazos y las faltas de ortografía. Más tarde me encargare de corregirlos.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!  
Nos leemos. n.n/


	2. Caída libre

**Escrito por Valkyriene.**

 **HetaHazard: The Bonds Of Friendship**

Capítulo #1  
~ Caída libre ~

 _Al escribir esto, no puedo evitar de pensar que HetaOni y que este juego han sido descontinuados. 7n7 ¡Dios! Cuando ambos RPGs se estaban poniendo interesantes. ¿Por qué son así? *se hace bolita y llora*. Lo único que queda es la esperanza. (? Ok no._

 _Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs., y follows~. Vine buscando cobre y encontré oro. ¡Saluditos a_ _ **Flannya**_ _y a_ _ **AlexandriaNyan**_ _por sus bellas palabras! n.n_

 _¡Pónganse cómodos que el golpe va a doler! :P_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/DISCLAIMER:**

● **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

● **Hetalia Hazard: The Bonds Of Friendship, o bien, HetaHazard, tampoco me pertenece. Historia original creada del fangame de Sadaie.**

● **Rated T (13+): No recomendado para menores de 13 años por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero, y temas adultos sugeridos.**

…

 _Agradezco a los canales de YouTube de_ _ **twilineko**_ _y a_ _ **SotetAG**_ _, porque me facilitaron los guiones de la historia. Muchas gracias. :)_

* * *

 _ **Inglaterra**_

—Ugh —trato de conectar el cerebro con el cuerpo, analizando que todo estuviese en su lugar—. ¿Eh? —dejo que sus parpados se tomaran en tiempo para abrirse—. ¿Dónde e-estoy? —sin perder la calma, se reincorporo con ayuda de un escombro; un escombro terroso y mojado—. Había una reunión en la casa de América, y de repente hubo un terremoto —su mente hizo clic—. ¡Es verdad! ¡De repente hubo un terremoto en el lugar de la reunión y todo se quedó a oscuras! Entonces —algo lo desconcertó—, ¿dónde están todos?

Escucho varios gimoteos a su alrededor, haciendo eco en ese abandonado lugar.

No tardó en darse cuenta que se trataban de las otras naciones:

—¡¿E-están todos bien?! —se mantuvo en su lugar, pues no sabía a quién asistir primero.

—Están todos bien —dijo Rusia, sentado frente a un escritorio ubicado junto a varias estanterías de libros y tubos de ensayo y una chimenea aun repleta de cenizas—. Solo perdieron el conocimiento —no se mostraba preocupado o curioso ante la situación. Simplemente sonreía, como de costumbre.

—Y-ya veo —suspiró sonoramente, aliviando—. Que susto —se había imaginado lo peor.

—¡Oh! ¡Inglaterra! —alguien llamó desde lo lejos—. Despertaste —Japón se tranquilizó al ver a otro compañero consiente.

—¿Todo bien por haya? —el inglés inquirió al ver al canadiense y el nipón tratando de sacar algo de una pileta de agua.

—De hecho no —Canadá estiró su espalda.

—Disculpa, sé que te acabas de despertar —el asiático dijo apenado—, pero, ¿podrías ayudarnos a cargar a Alemania?

—Es extraño; no podemos levantarlo entre nosotros dos —notificó el norteamericano.

—De acuerdo —Inglaterra asintió, dirigiéndose hacia ellos—. ¡Y, ¿tu Rusia?! ¡¿Por qué no ayudas también?! —dijo al verlo merodeando con la mirada.

—Aww~ —ladeó la cabeza—. Eso es muy problemático. Es más divertido solo mirar.

—Pedazo de… —se mordió la lengua. No era momento para pelear—. ¡Al menos despierta a los que aún siguen inconscientes! Mínimo, ¿no?

—Si insistes —se puso de pie—. Eso también es problemático, pero lo hare.

—"Gracias".

—Veamos~ —el euroasiático se tronó los dedos de las manos—, ¿cómo voy a despertarlos? —rió en las bajas.

—Te lo digo de una vez —la paciencia del inglés seguía en pie—: ¡despiértalos de una manera normal! —y dicho eso, se dirigió a auxiliar al alemán.

 _~Tiempo después~_

Y ahí estaban, conscientes, sanos y salvos, reunidos en circulo.

—Preguntare una vez más —contuvo las ganas de gritar y arrancarse los cabellos—, ¿dónde estamos?

Las paredes de bloques de concreto y el piso de granito grisáceo daban una horrible combinación; tétrica y sin vida. Las estanterías sumergidas en mares de polvo y telarañas se veían sobresalientes solamente por libros de pastas coloridas e instrumentos de laboratorio —algunos rotos—. Frente a ellas, seis camas destendidas conseguían dar un toque de singularidad al lugar, al igual que el escritorio de metal lleno de hojas viejas, donde el ruso anteriormente se encontraba sentado. Algunos pedazos de carteles aún permanecían pegados a la pared, así también como el refrigerador de la pequeña cocina que estaba junto a la pileta de agua. Y había cajas; cajas a montón, acumuladas en la esquina de la habitación.

—Recuerdo estar cayendo —dijo Alemania—. Me atrevo a pensar que estamos en un lugar subterráneo, por debajo de la sala de conferencias.

—¿Es así, América? —inquirió el japonés, cruzándole la mirada.

—Umm, probablemente —se encogió entre hombros, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—¡¿No estás seguro, aru~?! —gritó China, desquiciado—. ¡Es parte de TU casa, y está por debajo de TU sala de conferencias, aru~!

—¡Capitán! —llamó el italiano a quien quiera que sea el capitán—. ¡Estoy tratando de ver hacia el techo, pero está muy oscuro y no puedo var nada, señor!

—Pues abre los ojos —murmuró Rusia.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —Francia entrecerró los ojos, tratando de buscar al techo—. ¿Qué tan bajo caímos? —dijo perplejo.

—Bueno, ha pasado tiempo desde que aterrizamos. Es un milagro que no estemos heridos —el euroasiático trataba de dar un ambiente apacible al lugar.

—Rusia, ¿has estado consiente todo este tiempo? —Canadá peguntó—. Yo estuve inconsciente hasta que aterrizamos.

—Cuando aterrizamos, me sorprendió ver que a todos inconscientes. Pero, bueno, al menos no sintieron el golpe.

—En verdad eres impresionante Rusia, ¿eh? —le elogió el alemán—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi hermano? —buscó a su consanguíneo con la mirada—. ¿Está caminando por su cuenta de nuevo?

—Bueno —Japón desvió la mirada, jugando con sus dedos—, aun no lo hemos encontrado. Según Rusia, él estaba cayendo con nosotros hasta medio camino hacia abajo; apartó sus ojos de él un momento y ya se había ido.

—Así que, lo hemos perdido —rodó los ojos—. Pienso que puedo cuidarse por sí solo.

—Deberíamos ir a buscarlo —propuso el nipón.

—Sí, será fácil~ —dijo Italia—. Se la pasa hablando aun estando solo.

—Es realmente ruidoso —Alemania suspiró.

—Oye, América —llamó el inglés—, ¿recuerdas dónde es que estamos ahora?

—¡S-sí! ¡Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua! —se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. Debajo de la sala de conferencias… debajo de la sala de conferencias… —trataba de recordar.

Rusia sabía que no lo lograría. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al gran escritorio de metal, tomando asiento en una de las sillas de madera:

—Esto parece un diario —dijo tomando una libreta roja, rasgada y polvorienta—. Quizá si lo lees recuerdes donde estamos y así serás útil por primera vez~ —sonrió al americano.

—¿Primera vez? ¡Eso es mentira! —frunció el ceño, molesto.

—Tranquilo, América —Japón hizo un ademan para que se relajase—, por favor cálmate. Solo trata de leerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Como sea —el americano sentía la situación bastante engorrosa _*(1)_ —. Dame esa cosa —se dirigió al ruso, quien le entrego el cuadernillo—. Veamos que sale —dio inicio a la lectura:

 _REGRISTRO DE LA INVESTIGACION_

 _10 DE MARZO  
Hoy decidí administrar el virus. Los resultados hasta ahora han sido insatisfactorios, así que espero que tal vez haya buenos resultados. Además, quiero investigar con los otros de nuevo._

 _11 DE MARZO  
Los defectos se han mostrado rápido. Estoy sorprendido por lo rápido que crecen. Quiero probar su fuerza tan pronto como sea posible._

 _12 DE MARZO  
¡Asombroso! ¡Han crecido mucho en tan solo un día! Me pregunto, ¿qué sucedería si les administro un poco más?  
Estoy seguro que crecerán._

 _20 DE MARZO  
He estado tan ocupado con el experimento que me olvide de escribir en el diario. He administrado el virus varias veces más desde la última vez. Fue justo como pensaba. Trate haciéndolos pelear experimentalmente en un rango "A". Fue fuerte. No, no es tan fuerte, mejor dicho. También parecen ser inteligentes. Esto es realmente maravilloso._

 _22 DE MARZO  
¡Mierda! Algo malo sucedió. Accidentalmente deje caer el virus olvidado en el depósito de agua. Ha comenzado a tener contacto con la fuente para beber en las celdas. Esto es terrible._

 _24 DE MARZO  
¿Qué voy a hacer? Todas las celdas han enloquecido. Algunos pueden abrir las cerraduras. Su apariencia se ha vuelto jodidamente terrorífica. Estoy tan asustado. ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? Tratare de hacer una barricada en la puerta, quizá eso ayude.  
Soy el único que conoce este maldito experimento. Tal vez ellos se estén quietos por un tiempo. Hasta que eso suceda, no puedo desactivar el bloqueo de seguridad.  
La altura de aquí hasta el techo es equivalente a cuatro pisos. Es imposible que rompan las celdas. Aun así, tengo que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible. Probablemente lo mejor será alejarse de aquí hasta que esta locura acabe._

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, casi en shock.

— _What the hell?_ —América arqueó una ceja.

—¿Q-qué demonios es esto? —el inglés sintió un escalofrío recorrer por toda su espalda—. ¿Quién o qué es de lo que está hablando, y que es ese virus?

—¿Tal vez inventó esa historia? —Alemania trató de dar una respuesta placida al asunto—. Puede ser una novela o algo así. No sé.

—¡Ahora lo sé! —gritó el americano, sobresaltando a todos—. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Recuerdo algo sobre que el espacio subterráneo debajo de la sala de conferencias era usado para investigaciones con la última tecnología de aquel tiempo —rió victorioso.

Francia se dio un golpe en la frente. Canadá negó con la cabeza. Alemania y Japón cruzaron las miradas con fastidio. Un tic nació en el ojo de China. Italia se moría de miedo al ver a Rusia observar con aversión al norteamericano, mientras una aura oscura pintaba sus espaldas.

—¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan importante? —Inglaterra trataba de no correr a ahorcarlo.

—Sabía que había un laboratorio subterráneo, pero los experimentos fueron suspendidos poco tiempo después, y este lugar fue cerrado. Por esa razón me olvide completamente de esto —dijo con sensatez.

—¿Qué clase de experimentos se llevaban a cabo? —preguntó el japonés. Su curiosidad le hacía indagar más en el tema—. ¿Fueron suspendidos por que eran peligrosos, tal y como en el diario lo dice?

—Escuche que eran experimentos con crías selectas de plantas y animales. Pero no dieron resultado, y como se puedo imaginar, los experimentos se suspendieron —cerró sus ojos, tratando de recordar aquel entonces—. Después, le dejaron el lugar a un investigador para uso personal ya que dijo que era un desperdicio destruir el lugar. No estaba interesado en eso, ¡así que no recuerdo nada más!

—Entonces, la persona que escribió ese diario fue ese investigador que continuó con las investigaciones, y se vio envuelto con un nuevo virus tratando de obtener resultados —dijo casi robótico—. ¿No?

—Eso creo —asintió con algo de duda en su mirar.

—Parece que lo hizo en secreto —Francia miraba el diario con una peculiar sonrisa confiada—. ¿No es obvio que nadie más supiera sobre eso?

—Como sea aru~ —el chino dio un paso hacia el frente—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora, aru~? ¡Pueden estar esas cosas extrañas alrededor; es peligroso, aru~! ¡Debemos salir de aquí tan rápido como sea posible, aru~!

—Tengo curiosidad por verlos —Rusia analizaba la situación—, pero, por lo visto, parece que son un poco peligrosos. Hagamos lo que China dice.

—¡Tengo miedo! —Italia se hizo bolita en su lugar—. ¡Volvamos a casa ahora, Alemania!

—Por supuesto —Alemania sonrió. Esa mueca tranquilizaría al castaño—. Tan pronto como encontremos a mi hermano, nos iremos —volteó a ver al de anteojos—. América, ¿sabes dónde está la salida?

No hubo respuesta. Solo una mirada perdida en la nada.

—¿América? —Japón se agachó un poco para poder dar con el rostro del rubio.

—No lo sé —el norteamericano desvió la mirada, algo agobiado.

—¿Qué? —Canadá abrió sus ojos como platos.

—Solo se lo que mi jefe me dijo —dijo inquieto—. Nunca he estado aquí.

— _Puta madre_ —Inglaterra maldijo internamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. ¿Ahora qué? —vio a sus compañeros en espera de una respuesta.

—Nadie conoce este lugar. Solo podemos espera a que alguien nos recate —el francés cruzó los brazos, mirando con recelo sus alrededores.

—Las personas que trabajan en el edificio se darán cuenta —comentó el euroasiático, dejando que sus parpados ocultasen el violeta de sus iris—. Aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo, no vi a nadie el día de hoy.

—¡Es verdad, aru~! —China mantuvo las esperanzas—. ¡Fue un gran terremoto, así que muchos obviamente debieron de sentirlo, aru~! ¡Alguien tarde o temprano notara nuestra ausencia, aru~!

—No podemos contar con eso —susurró el americano.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió Inglaterra. Al parecer todos escucharon las palabras del de ojos azules.

—Esta conferencia duró varios días, ¿recuerdas? Les dieron vacaciones de largo plazo a todos los empleados, empezado el último día de la reunión; o sea, hoy. Mi jefe también me concedió vacaciones de largo plazo. ¿No hicieron lo mismo con ustedes?

—Ahora que lo dices —Canadá sintió la certeza como enemiga—, mi jefe también me dijo que podía irme de vacaciones después de la reunión.

—Lo mismo para Italia y para mí —el alemán cerró los ojos con desilusión—. Parece ser que todos estamos en las mismas.

—¡Pensaran que estamos de vacaciones! —Italia chilló.

—Exactamente —dijo el japonés.

Eso hizo que el italiano perdiera un poco la cordura y comenzara a gritar del miedo.

—¿Nadie quedo de verse con alguien durante las vacaciones? —el de cejas prominentes tomó al castaño por el cuello y le tapó la boca—. Tal vez noten que están perdidos.

—Yo iba a visitar a China, y después a Japón —dijo Rusia.

—¡Nunca me dijiste nada sobre eso, aru~! —eso llenó de sorpresa al asiático—. ¡Avisa, aru~! Yo iba a entrenar en secreto para convertir a Hong Kong en una súper estrella, aru~.

—Yo tenía planes para el mercado del comic del verano, así que me iba a encerrar en mi cuarto —Japón sonrió—. Incluso si venias a visitarme Rusia, no ibas a poder llegar a mí.

—No me subestimes~.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Japón, yo iba a visitarte para jugar ese nuevo juego contigo! —el de anteojos hizo puchero, pataleando como niño pequeño.

—Yo iba a ir a la convención también —el francés se unió a la plática—, así que también tenía planes para ir a tu hogar, Japón…

—¡Yo iba a jugar futbol con Alemania y Prusia en mi casa! —Italia quitó la mano del inglés de sus labios—. ¿Verdad que sí, Alemania?

—Sí, así es —el fortachón asintió—. Mi hermano no paró de molestarnos por también querer acampar en tu casa.

—Yo he estado muy ocupado, así que solo quería relajarme en casa —dijo Canadá—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Inglaterra? ¿Qué planes tenías?

—¿Yo? Bueno, iba a tener una fiesta de té con las hadas y los unicornios. No les he prestado atención últimamente, y se pusieron de mal humor por eso.

Francia soltó las carcajadas, mientras la sombría vergüenza tomaba posesión del rostro del americano. Los demás solo compartieron miradas con desbarajuste.

—¿Qué? —Inglaterra no entendía porque el silencio incómodo (eso quitando la risa del de fina cabellera).

El francés dio un aplauso, convocando la vista de todos:

—Así que, ¿todos tenían planes con los que estamos aquí?

—E-escuchen, eh… bueno —Japón miraba a donde fuese, con tal de no toparse con los coloridos ojos de los demás—, ¿tal vez esas hadas se den cuenta de que te fuiste Inglaterra, y después vengan a ayudarnos?

—No, Japón. No —Alemania le dio palmaditas en el hombro—. No, no. No. No, por favor. No.

—Cuando no estoy en casa, felizmente suponen que estoy con alguien más. Solo pensarían que tengo otros planes para estas vacaciones y esperarían parcialmente por mí en casa hasta que volviera… —comentó el de iris verdes.

—En pocas palabras, amigos míos —Francia se colocó frente al inglés para interrumpir sus historias cotidianas—, nadie se dará cuenta de que no estamos.

—¡Veeeeee! —el italiano, nuevamente, comenzó a chillar—. ¡¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros, Alemania?!

—¡Debemos encontrar a mi hermano cuando antes! —ordenó—. ¡El tal vez sea fuerte, pero es peligroso que este solo!

—¡Por favor, cálmense los dos! —Japón dio un paso al frente para quedar en medio de la conversación de sus ex aliados de guerra—. ¡Vamos a Prusia, y luego adiós a este lugar! —dio un suspiro y regresó a su lugar para dirigirse a todos—. También necesitamos pensar en un plan.

—Exacto —Inglaterra parpadeo, en señal de asentir—. Perder la cordura no resolverá nada —chasqueo la lengua—. Investiguemos el lugar, así podremos darnos una idea de a que nos enfrentamos. Y de ahí, pensamos en un plan.

—No es como si tuviéramos de otra —Rusia se levantó, siendo el primero en iniciar la exploración—. Vamos~, no pienso morir con ustedes.

—Muévanse, aru~ —el chino suspiró, saliendo del grupo de la conversación.

El circulo parlanchín parecida a la tierra, se desintegro, yéndose cada nación por su lado.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ ***(1) Engorrosa/o.**_ _Que resulta molesto o fastidioso._

…

 **Nota de autora:**

 _Oh, boy!_ Aquí termina este capítulo. :'3

Siento que Rusia debe sufrir al ser tan resistente. Digo, no sé, él también fue víctima de caída, pero eso no lo dejó inconsciente. Auch. Pero lo que note es que me siento identificada con América, cosas extrañas siempre me rodean, pero me percato de ellas hasta el peor de los momentos. :v Y, ¿saben que es lo gracioso? Que después de darme cuenta, quiero llorar como Italia. xD

En fin~. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! No olviden dejar su bello review y sus sensuales favoritos y follows. Así me daré cuenta que quieren más de esta misteriosa historia.  
Nos leemos. n.n/


End file.
